


neighbour

by rotsquad



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, ITS ONESIDED SURPRISE, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Madcap wondered what would happen if he turned the gun on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I did on my phone to get an idea out

Sometimes Madcap wondered what would happen if he turned the gun on himself.

He wondered if it would be like with Deadpool. Would he be happy? Would he be content? Would his visions be filled with rainbows and magic and snow white-esque animals? Would they whisper promises of good things and the compliments he would crave? Would that even make him happy?

The answer may seem complicated but it in reality is a big, face slapping "NO!". His visions of happiness would be so much different. In his fantasy land he would be with Dea-Wade again. But as one, in the figurative sense. They would be together and Wade would hold him in his arms and whisper the sweet nothings he truely craves into his ear. They would do the things the couples on the TV do. Maybe they would get a fairytale ending like the ones Wade would wax poetic about when he thought no one was listening or when he was trying too hard with some girl who had probably decked him in the jaw.

No, that would be much too boring. They would kill together again, preferably. Hack and slash their way through the world that didnt understand them and then each other. They'd wait to heal and then do it again. Maybe collapse in a fit of passion and love from the heat of the gore filled moments. Or just fall into a world of laughs as they watched the less fortunate suffer their wrath.

But that was probably too good for him too. 

Madcap sighed. There was no point dwelling on things that would never be. With a ginger step he strode forward, ready to head out into the world for distraction from the plagueing thoughts.

Who knows, maybe he'd get to practice his slapstick routines on some unlucky sap.


End file.
